Make Your Last Breath Count
by little princess
Summary: At the martial arts tournament a new warrior arrives and he's strong. Who is he? and what does he want with Vegeta? *Chap 6 up*
1. Chapter One

First: I don't own dragonball Z or anything, I'm just a fan and I don't claim anything about it. This story however IS mine and so is the character Ryan. He is not in the real series of dragonball Z and whatever you read here is made up by me.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter one  
  
'Fighters ready?' The arbiter looked at both fighters.  
  
This was a Martial Arts tournament and both Goku and Vegeta decided to enter. Somehow, Vegeta seemed to have known of a power that would enter the tournament too.  
  
The first time Vegeta saw this guy he knew that was the powerful warrior. Somehow he just knew. And now it was his turn to fight this power.  
  
The other warrior didn't show any kind of superpowers in the last rounds. But he had taken out those humans with ease. They never laid a hand on him.  
  
The other warrior was dressed in black clothes and a large, black cape that covered his face in a black shave. He wore the cape at every battle and it was amazing to see how he was able to fight without that thing getting in his way. He called himself the Masked Fighter.  
  
Vegeta looked nervous. This Masked Fighter didn't look so though and besides, if he was so scared of showing his identity he had to cover his face, he had to be a real coward.  
  
Both fighters loosened their muscles one last time they nodded at the arbiter to show they were ready and the arbiter stepped back.  
  
'Begin!'  
  
The crowd started yelling and both fighters raised their powerlevels immediately. They knew they didn't have much time, and if they wanted to win this battle they had to think and move quickly. They fought in the air as well as on the ground. It was definitely going to be a hard battle.  
  
Vegeta really wanted to win this fight. Although he didn't have the desire to take over the world anymore, he still wanted to beat Goku to prove who was the best. And this was the perfect opportunity. He raised his powerlevel as high as possible and he fought the best he could. But so did the Masked Fighter and every time he seemed to be just that little bit better. Vegeta felt his power slowly fainting away. He couldn't go up against this man.  
  
The masked fighter turned out to be stronger and after a few minutes Vegeta was exhausted. The Masked fighter seemed to get tired too, but he was able to hang on and he just kept fighting. Vegeta still tried the best he could but it was just no use. This fighter was too strong for him. He tried one more move. 'FINAL FLAAAAASH!!!' But it wasn't enough. His opponent managed to dodge the weak attack and shot a powerful beam straight at Vegeta who fell down. He turned back in his normal saiyan form. He knew it was over now. He stood at the edge of the ring and he didn't seem to have the power to himself anymore. A simple push would be enough to make him fall out off the ring and Vegeta was practically waiting for that to happen.  
  
But it didn't happen. Instead, the Masked Fighter lowered his own powerlevel, stepped back and loosened his cape. He removed it from his head and threw it to the back. Now everybody saw who was hiding under that mask. Vegeta looked up. He looked at the fighter in front of him and he was surprised of what he saw. Under the mask, this fighter turned out to be just a boy! He looked 16, maybe 17 years old. His black hair hung over his ears and almost reached his shoulders. He wore an old, black shirt and some black jeans. The boy wasn't much bigger than Vegeta himself, and he didn't seem to be too muscular either. In fact, he didn't look like a fighter at all. He looked more like a common 16-year-old boy.  
  
The boy stepped forward. He looked angry with Vegeta and he whispered. 'This one's for Vensua!' he said with anger filling his words. He pointed his right hand towards Vegeta and spread his fingers. For a second Vegeta scared. The next second he was lying against the wall outside the ring. He had lost the battle. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Again, I don't Own DBZ. I made up this story so what you're reading isn't what happened in the real series or something. Ryan is just made up. Oh and HE's MINE!  
  
Chapter two  
  
The arbiter walked at Vegeta. 'He's alive! The winner of this battle is the Masked Fighter!'  
  
50.000 people in the stadium started cheering and they clapped their hands. It was almost as if the entire stadium had gone crazy. They just kept clapping and cheering for the winner.  
  
A boy started running towards masked fighter. 'Yeah, You did it Ryan!' He cheered. 'You beat him! You did it!' The boy was about 6 years old. He had black hair and he wore some old-looking clothes. He reached the boy at the ring and gave him a big hug.  
  
Ryan looked at him and smiled. 'Yeah Maikel, We did it.' He looked at the warrior he just defeated.  
  
Two men in white doctors suits were trying to help him up. Help which he refused.  
  
Ryan looked back at his little brother next to him. 'C'mon, lets get inside to change.'  
  
They walked back to the entrance of their dressing-room and went inside. The room they were standing in was a big room with a lot of closets. In the back was a stone wall and behind that were the showers. This room was obviously a room for a whole team of sports players.  
  
Ryan took another good look around. Then he turned to his brother and said: 'I'll just get changed now and then we can go home, okay?'  
  
The boy smiled and nodded. 'Okay'  
  
# # # # #  
  
Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Goku, Gohan, Krillen and Piccolo tried to find themselves a seat. Finally they fond an empty wooden table and they sat down, while Chichi and Videl went to another table to give the men some time to discuss whatever it was they wanted to discuss. Goten en Trunks went outside playing and Bulma wanted to wait until Vegeta was finished dressing.  
  
Krillen was the first one to open his mouth. 'So what do you think, Goku? You think this new fighter can be dangerous? You think you can beat 'em?'  
  
'I don't know,' Goku answered. 'We don't know much about him. Not even a real name. Unless his parents liked the name masked fighter'  
  
'His name is Ryan.' Piccolo looked at his feet. He didn't want to sit down so he just kept standing. 'At least that's what the little boy called him.'  
  
'Man, those ears of yours really do a good job.' Krillen laughed but Piccolo couldn't laugh about it and Goku didn't either.  
  
'This is serious Krillen.' Goku said and to piccolo: 'Have you heard anything else he said?'  
  
'He whispered something to Vegeta right before he shot him off the ring, a name or something, but it wasn't loud enough to hear'  
  
'A name hm?' Goku was thinking loud. 'What did that boy want with Vegeta? Do they know each other? Vegeta never mentioned him or something.'  
  
"I wouldn't even bother asking him about the boy.' Krillen sighed. 'Man, I don't think he'll be in a good mood when he comes back. Nope. If you want to know who this fighter is, you gotta go ask him himself.'  
  
Goku looked at his oldest son on his left. Gohan just sat there thinking about.who knew? 'What about you Gohan?' He said 'What do you think of the masked fighter, or Ryan or whoever he is.'  
  
'Well.he is a good fighter and a strong one too. That's for sure.'  
  
Piccolo looked at him seriously. 'C'mon kid. Spill it out. You know that's not what your father meant.'  
  
'Well. I'm not sure about it, but when he was fighting Vegeta, I felt a dark kind of power. Almost. familiar. But not quite. I don't now. I don't think I could miss such a power that easily. But I'm not sure about it.'  
  
'Yeah, I felt a dark kind of power too.' Krillen added 'But I thought it might be a little bit of Vegeta's old dark side coming back to him.'  
  
At that moment Goku moved his chair and got up. 'Well, there's only one way to find out,' he said 'I think he's leaving so I'd better hurry if I want to catch him before he's gone' And he walked out the cafeteria.  
  
# # # # #  
  
At that moment Ryan and Maikel just came out of their dressing room. The walked to the same door they came in trough. They stood in something that looked like a small dessert. Accept for the little tree in front of them and the hills way in the back, there was nothing but sand everywhere. The sun was about to get lost behind the hills, as it was almost night.  
  
'Ryan, can we go home now?' The little boy looked very tired and his voice sounded slow. He looked as if he was about to fall right asleep as soon as he lay down.  
  
Ryan was about to answer the question, when he felt something. Someone was approaching. From behind. It took a second before he could identify the stranger as the one Vegeta talked to right before the match. O, great. And what does he want?  
  
He looked at his little brother and lifted him up. 'Someone's coming.'  
  
'Eh, ow. Than why are you waiting?'  
  
'Don't worry. He won't do anything.' Ryan smiled at his little brother who did his best to stay awake.  
  
At that moment, Goku came down the corner. He walked at the two boys trying not to scare them off or something. 'Hi. Can I talk to you for a sec?'  
  
'Bout what?' Ryan's voice showed he didn't really want to have al long talk or something and he hoped the stranger would get the message.  
  
'Why are you leaving? The tournament's not over yet.'  
  
'If you have to know, I'm done here. But don't think that's why you came here, did ya?'  
  
'Well, I wanted to talk to you about your fight at the tournament.' Goku answered. He looked at the little boy in Ryan's arms and understood he would like to leave as quickly as possible. So he went on. 'I wanted to talk to you about your powers.'  
  
'What about them?' Ryan knew this man was aware of them. So why deny them?  
  
'Well. I was wondering. Where did you get them?'  
  
Ryan turned his back to Goku. 'Same way you did I guess.' Was all he said.  
  
'Hm.' Goku nodded. He could have known that was the kind of answer he would get. The boy didn't seem very anxious to stay and tell everything.  
  
'Look, I don't wanna talk about it now. I really have to go.' Ryan had turned back and looked at his brother.  
  
'I understand.' Goku saw the warrior was getting irritated now so he had to hurry. Besides, his next fight almost started and Goku wanted to finish this tournament. Not that there would be much of a challenge anymore. He went on. 'I was wondering if you'd like to train with me sometime. Maybe I can help you a little with your powers, since I have them too. Would you want to think about it?'  
  
'Sure.' Ryan answered with a voice as if he'd say whatever it takes to get this conversation to an end and Goku heard that.  
  
So he continued: 'Okay, Ryan, right? Well here's my address.' He gave the boy a piece of paper with his address. 'And I'm Goku. You can come over whenever you want.'  
  
'Okay.' Ryan nodded and took off. ~~~~~~  
  
Want more? Review! I promise the next one will be uploaded sooner this time! 


	3. Chapter Three

Here we go again... oh well, if we must, we must... DBZ is not mine and I don't claim it. I'm just a fan And I like writing. This story is made up by me, so nothing you will read here really happened in the anime. Ryan is MY character and this story is Mine! But DBZ isn't.  
  
Chapter three  
  
Ryan looked at the little boy in his arms. He was barely awake when they took off. And now, with the wind blowing through their hair he fell asleep soundlessly. Ryan flew to the west. He had to go over the hills, across the big city 'lovejoy' and then to the forest behind a small village named 'Lonevillage'.  
  
Lonevillage. That was where they had spent most of their life, his brother, his mother and him. In a little house at the edge of the village. They didn't have many friends and they didn't have much money either. They had to be careful with what they bought. They couldn't afford anything they didn't really need and they had no luxury at all. They had to consider themselves lucky they had a shower! But they were happy though. They always had each other and that was enough for them.  
  
Ryan had passed the village and was now flying over a big, green forest. The sun had almost disappeared completely when he landed somewhere between the trees.  
  
He stood in front of some sort of a cave that was high enough for them to stand up straight. The top of the cave was covered with branches and leaves so that you could only see the entrance from where Ryan was standing right now. From the other side it looked just like the ground was going down. But you couldn't see anything of a cave.  
  
A wolf walked outside, growling. He walked at Ryan and looked him straight in his eyes. For a moment Ryan looked back, but then he turned his eyes a little bit. He knew most animals would attack if you stared straight in their eyes for too long. That was just in their nature. The wolf came closer to the boys.  
  
Ryan knew this animal. It was the leader of the pride that lived inside the cave. He held one hand in front of him and with a soft voice he said: 'don't worry lunge. It's me'  
  
The wolf sniffed at his hand and stepped back. He had stopped growling and now he turned and walked back into the cave. Ryan walked after him.  
  
The cave was pretty deep and there wasn't a lamp or something. And because the sun was down, there was no light at all. It was all-dark.  
  
Ryan, still holding his brother with one hand, gathered some energy in his free hand and the cave lit up. In a corner stood a small, wooden closet or something. On the closet stood a pan and some wood was lying next to it.  
  
In the middle of the cave laid a group of wolves. The one who greeted Ryan walked to the other wolfs to lay in front of them with his head on his paws. Next to the pride laid two things that looked like mattresses or something, with some brown blankets on one of them. Ryan walked to the mattress with the blankets and put his brother down. Now he had that hand free again. His other hand still held the energyball.  
  
Ryan tugged Maikel in. 'Sleep well, sport.' He whispered as he stood up and walked to the closet. He opened the small closet door with his free hand and took a candle out which he lit and walked outside the cave.  
  
He sat down under a tree in front of the cave, and grabbed something from inside his pocket. A picture. An old picture with a woman holding a baby. The women looked about 30 and she had long, black hair that reached just over he shoulders. Her long, sky-blue dress went all the way down to her ankles and she wore matching sandals. She stood next to an old couch and smiled at the baby in her arms.  
  
Ryan looked at the picture. He remembered everything again. How his mother told him what happened, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She must have been pretty unhappy, although she never showed it. She felt like she had to be strong for them. But Ryan heard her often crying in the evenings. Not very loud, but he heard it anyway. He felt sorry for her but he couldn't do anything. Nothing! And that's what bothered him the most. He couldn't change the past.  
  
O, mum. Why did this have to happen?  
  
Ryan looked at the cave. His saiyans eyes were strong enough to see his brother inside. He was fast asleep and one of the wolfs, cocom probably, laid in his arms and kept him warm as he did almost every night.  
  
I'm sorry I can't do more for you Maikel. But as soon as I turn 18, Everything will turn out fine. I promise.  
  
# # # # # The sun almost appeared from behind the horizon when Ryan walked inside the cave to get some sleep. He didn't need much sleep normally, because he didn't use much energy, but after the fights yesterday, Ryan wanted to lie down anyway. In a few hours his brother would wake up and he had to be ready for another day. It was Sunday morning so Ryan didn't have to deliver a paper. Sunday was the day that he took his brother to the swimming pool somewhere in the centre of the city Lovejoy, so that they could have some exercise. They used the showers there to clean themselves because they didn't have a shower in the forest. And the little river wasn't that clean.  
  
Ryan had been thinking all night under that tree. He had thought about everything he could remember. Every little good thing, every little bad thing, every smile every tear of when he, his mother and his brother lived together. But he had also thought about what that man, Goku, said that evening. He said he understood his power and he wanted to help him control it. The looks in this man's eyes were very serious. He didn't seem to be joking when he asked Ryan to train with him. But Ryan knew he had to be careful. Too many times he had trusted other people, other kids. And too many times things just didn't turn out the way the seemed.  
  
Ryan looked at the note Goku gave him. Hm. 439 East District. That wasn't too far away. He really wanted to be able to trust this guy, but he couldn't take the risk. What if this guy was working with the cops? What if the cops recognised him on television and asked that man to help them catching him? And even if he wasn't working with the cops, and he didn't know anything about that. What if he found out what happened? Would he turn them in? Ryan knew he just couldn't risk that. He didn't want to risk that. If they caught him, he'd go to jail. And although he didn't care much about that, he did care about Maikel. If they got caught, Maikel would have to go back to that home again. And that was exactly what they ran away from.  
  
Ryan really didn't know what to do with it. Maybe, just maybe he could go there and just train with him. Without telling where he lived or anything. Could he do that? How long would it take before they began to ask questions? Of course Ryan could always say that he was there just to train and that he didn't want to talk about it. Or he could just make something up. But would it work? Was it worth the risk? He would love to know more about who he was and how to use his powers. How to control them even better. He figured the least he could do was to think about it. He could always decide later.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Early the next morning at Goku's place.  
  
'Wake up Goku! Time for breakfast!' Chichi opened the bedroom door and peeked around the corner. Goku had still been asleep when she got up this morning and she didn't want to wake him up yet. He was so cute when he slept. At that time, her husband looked more like an exhausted little boy who could sleep for days if nobody woke him up, instead of a fighter.  
  
But now it was time to get up. So Chichi went inside the room and walked to his husband's side of the bed. 'Time to wake up mister! There's enough to do for you! Sunday or no Sunday!'  
  
'Huh.?' Goku slowly opened his eyes. 'Oh, hi Chichi. Is it morning yet?' As he sat up he looked at his wife. She looked great in her blue Sunday Kimono. 'Is breakfast ready?' He smiled at her.  
  
'Your breakfast is starting to get old mister! I can't believe anyone can sleep longer than you can! Even Goten's done eating already.' Chichi tried to sound at least a little bit angry, but as she looked at her husband's innocent morning-face, she smiled a little. Oh Goku. How can I ever get mad at you with a cute face like that?  
  
'O man. Goten's up already?' Goku lifted himself up from the bed. 'I must be really late than.' At that moment a sound appeared to come from inside Goku. He grabbed his stomach with one hand and put his other hand behind his head and laughed. 'Hehe. That's me! I guess I'd better go get that breakfast now.' He smiled at his wife and wanted to walk out the room. But Chichi stopped him.  
  
'Oh no, Goku! You're going to have to get dressed before I give you anything!'  
  
Goku wanted to say something back, but he saw at Chichi's face that she was serious. So instead he just grabbed his clothes and got dressed within a second. 'Done! Can I have my breakfast now?'  
  
Chichi smiled and nodded. She walked out of the room followed by her husband.  
  
When they came downstairs, Trunks stood in the hallway waiting for his friend Goten. Chichi greeted him. 'O, hi Trunks. Where are you and Goten going today?'  
  
'Hi misses Son. We're just going to spar a little.'  
  
At that moment Goten came in the hallway. 'Hi dad! I'm going with Trunks okay? I'll be back in time for dinner!' He said as he and Trunks walked out.  
  
'You'd better be!' Chichi said as she saw the two boys taking off. She wondered if they'd heard her. She walked inside the living room where Goku was about to start eating his breakfast and she smiled as she saw him eat. Goku and Goten are so much alike, She thought. Not only by the looks, but by the appetite too. She smiled as she sat down next to Goku and sighed as she watched him it. I sure am lucky to have the best man and the most beautiful boys in the world.  
  
Goku stretched as he was done eating. 'That was great Chichi,' he smiled at his wife. 'Man, I'm really full! I think I ate a little bit too much of that.  
  
'O no you don't!' Chichi got up and looked at her husband with a serious', almost angry face. 'There's enough work for you to do! We're almost out of wood. So I want you to go out there to collect some firewood! Right now!' she said to him 'And I don't want to hear lame excuses like I ate too much.' She added  
  
Goku looked at his wife. 'Okay okay. I'll go. But I wasn't trying to make up any excuse. Really.' He lifted himself up and walked at the front door. 'Bye! I'll be back soon!' And he took off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that was chapter three. Wanna know what Ryan decides to do next? Review and maybe the next chapter will tell you. Oh, and in the next chapter Bulma and Vegeta have a little disagreement, hehe. Nothing serious but just funny. Wanna know why? Review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Note... I don't own... ah just read what I said at the previous chapters  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Ryan had just prepared breakfast for him and his brother. It wasn't much; just something with some apples and other fruits he found growing on the trees, but it was food. And they had to eat something. Maikel woke up a few minutes ago and he was already sitting on the floor with his plate, waiting for his breakfast. Suddenly Ryan felt a small power heading his way. He looked in the direction it came from, but he couldn't see anything because he stood in the middle of his cave. The power came closer and now Ryan could identify it. Goku. But what was he doing here? He didn't know they lived here. Or did he?  
  
Maikel came standing next to his brother and with a still sleepy voice he asked 'What is it Ryan? What's wrong?'  
  
'I'm not sure.' Ryan turned his face to look at his brother. 'That guy from yesterday is heading this way. I don't know whether or not he knows we're here, but we'd better keep quiet and hope he doesn't find us.'  
  
Ryan lowered his power level to the very minimum. The wolfs must have felt it because they came close to him. Only the leader, lunge, walked to the entrance of the cave and stood there, growling almost soundlessly, watching what was going to happen. The rest kept as quiet as possible.  
  
# # # # #  
  
As Goku came to the forest where he would get his firewood, he was thinking. He was thinking of yesterday. Man, Vegeta was really angry after his defeat. He didn't even want have the party afterwards. He wanted to cancel the whole thing. Goku wondered why Vegeta had been so angry. He had a bad temper after loosing any kind of battle, that's for sure. But this time it seemed worse. He even managed to scare Bulma! Vegeta never admitted it, not even after he asked him, but Goku was sure of it that it had something to do with that boy. If only he knew what it was. Goku wished he had asked the boy for his address, so that he could go visit him instead of waiting for him to contact Goku. He wasn't even sure he would contact him in the first place.  
  
Ah, this must be enough for now. I'd better get back quickly, before Chichi gets mad. I just hope that boy will contact me soon. He took off and headed back home.  
  
# # # # #  
  
As Goku flew away, Lunge calmed down and walked back to the others who rubbed their heads against their leader to show respect. 'It's okay, He's gone.' Ryan relaxed and looked at his little brother who looked a little scared.  
  
'Why did he come here?' Maikel asked, still a little quiet. 'What did he want?'  
  
'I don't know. Let's just hope he doesn't come back. Now let's eat.'  
  
The boys gathered around the food in the centre and they started to have their breakfast. Ryan didn't eat much. He didn't need it as much as Maikel did. The boy was only six years old and already he had to behave like an adult. He tried to hide that he was scared, but Ryan saw it anyway. He felt sorry for the little boy, but there was nothing they could do about it. They could only make the best of it.  
  
It was Maikel's health Ryan was most worried about. He himself would easily survive out here. He had never really been sick. That probably had something to do with the saiyanblood that floated trough his veins. It had to have a better system or something. So he could eat the fruit in the forest without worrying of getting sick. But Maikel was 100% human and he could easily get sick out here. Ryan knew that and it scared him. Most of the food he would give his brother, he would buy in a supermarket. Just to make sure his brother would stay as healthy as possible.  
  
'I'm full.' Maikel sat back and watched his brother getting up.  
  
'All right than, I'll just get some water to clean the plates. And after that we can go to the pool.' Ryan said as he walked out.  
  
# # # # #  
  
'Ha! I've got ya now!' Vegeta turned quick and looked right into the face of his son who was approaching very fast. Vegeta flew up to dodge the attack, but Goten was already waiting for him up in the air. He punched Vegeta down to the ground and landed next to Trunks.  
  
'You don't seem very concentrated, dad. Is something wrong?' Trunks looked at his father, already knowing the answer he would get on his question. Or better, the answer he wouldn't get.  
  
Vegeta was already back on his feet. He attacked the boys with a beam. 'KEEP FIGHTING, YOU LAZY WORMS!' he shouted while the two boys stopped his attack and jumped in the air.  
  
Trunks looked at Vegeta and sighed. Was it about his defeat yesterday? He had lost before. And he was angry every time, but not like this. Why was he making such a big deal out of it? Trunks had seldom seen Vegeta as mad as last night. O, he had seen his parents fighting many times. But not like yesterday. It scared him to see his parents in such a fight and he thought his father might even attack his mother. Thank goodness he didn't!  
  
Trunks knew it was no use asking his father. If there was one thing he knew about him, it was that he would never admit it when anything was bothering him. He was too proud for that.  
  
'Trunks! Watch out!'  
  
A fast beam hit Trunks and knocked him to the ground. Goten landed in front of his friend while Vegeta was firing another beam at his son who didn't seem ready to get on his feet yet.  
  
'GET OUT OF MY WAY!' Vegeta shouted at Goten. 'This one's his!'  
  
Goten didn't move away. Instead he just stopped the beam and walked over to his friend to give him a hand. 'I think this is enough for today.' He gave his friend a worried look. 'C'mon, let's get a soda.'  
  
'WHAT?' a pretty angry Vegeta landed on a 5 feet distance from the boys. 'You're not going anywhere until I say so!' He smirked. 'I'm far from done with you two.'  
  
'I'm sorry Vegeta,' Goten spoke with a serious voice, 'but neither one of you is concentrated. And if you two keep fighting like this, someone might get hurt.'  
  
'I think he's right!'  
  
The three warriors looked at the direction the voice came from. Bulma was standing in the doorway. She had her hair loose with a little bit of gel. She wore her Capsule corporation shirt and some blue trousers she usually wore when she was working.  
  
'You've fought long enough now! I can't concentrate on my work with all that noise!' Bulma sounded pretty irritated. And she looked angry too.  
  
'Don't interrupt us, woman! This is a MAN's business.' Vegeta looked back at his wife. He hated it when she told him what to do. And he wasn't in a good mood.  
  
'I am trying to concentrate here! SOMEBODY has to earn the living while YOU're sitting on your LAZY SAIYANASS!!!'  
  
'O If that's the way you feel about it than why don't YOU go out there and save this useless planet and those weak human beings!'  
  
'Ow so now I'm weak too? Well EXCUSE ME, MISTER! WHO was it that saved your but when you were all wrapped up again?'  
  
'HMPF! I don't remember asking for that!'  
  
'Well I don't remember you asking for dinner either!' Bulma turned around and started to walk back inside. 'Guess I'll just skip that too from now on.'  
  
Vegeta started walking after his wife. He didn't like anyone turning their back at him. 'You're MY woman so you'll HAVE to make me dinner.' He said as he walked inside. 'That's your DUTY!'  
  
'Oh yeah?' Bulma was really getting irritated now. She walked over to the wooden table, grabbed a piece of apple pie that was left from yesterdays party and threw it at her husband. 'HERE! EAT THIS!'  
  
Vegeta, of course, dodged it with ease, but he hadn't seen Bulma picking another slice to throw at him so that piece landed right on his face.  
  
Bulma hadn't expect that to happen. She looked surprised at her husband's face, which was all covered with pieces of apple pie. It looked real funny actually and Bulma couldn't help smiling.  
  
'You'd better get upstairs and wash that off.' She grinned.  
  
Vegeta started to realise what happened and he got even more angry. 'I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, WOMAN!' he said while he was walking to the stairs to go clean his face. 'BELIEVE ME, I WILL!'  
  
And he disappeared upstairs.  
  
Trunks and Goten came inside. They had both heard Vegeta shout at Bulma.  
  
'Are you all right mum?' Trunks looked worried at his mother.  
  
'Don't worry Trunks, I'm fine.' Bulma said, still al little bit smiling. 'You know he'd never hurt me' she sighed 'But I don't know what 's wrong. He's been acting different ever since yesterday's defeat.'  
  
'Yeah he has.'  
  
'Don't worry, He'll be fine.' Bulma smiled at her son. 'Soda anyone?'  
  
That was it for now. Wanna know more? review 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. (Does this have to be completely everywhere? It's the same each time anyway. When it changes I'll be MORE than happy to let you know! ^-^)  
  
Chapter five  
  
Ryan was training in an open space near the forest. He had left Maikel back in the forest studying. Even if they were just runaways, Ryan still didn't want his brother to become stupid. He did his best to teach him how to read and write. And Maikel did his best to make his big brother proud.  
  
Ryan never felt good about leaving his brother behind like that, but he needed some time alone. So once a day he came to this spot to train. Here he practised karate and other martial arts.  
  
When he was just a little boy, he once wanted to enter a karate tournament, but he'd never had any lessons, so he couldn't sign up for it. That really made him angry.  
  
But then an old man saw him that angry and he was impressed by the strength and stubbornness of that little boy (a few years later he told Ryan it reminded him of his own childhood) and he offered the young boy to train him. Ryan was very happy about that, but is mother wasn't. She said she had no money to pay the man and besides, she didn't really like the idea of her son fighting. The old man said that money was no problem, that he'd do it for free. He said Ryan had a pure heart and he if he really wanted to learn karate, that was all that mattered. So his mother finally gave in and the old man started to train Ryan.  
  
The tournament was about a week ago and Ryan had been thinking about the proposition Goku made all this time. He really liked the idea of finally being able to use all of his power on an opponent, but he also had a hard time trusting people. And right now he wasn't sure if this man was to be trusted. Besides that, he didn't really feel like encountering Vegeta again. He had done what he felt needed and, for his own sake as well as his brother's, he preferred not to see him again.  
  
But then why did this. something inside of him keep telling him to accept the offer? The urge to train with an opponent who could handle his blows was just so big. Maikel had been enthusiastic too. He was the only one left who knew about his powers now and he knew how much his big brother loved to train. He told him that he was old enough to stay alone in the cave for awhile.  
  
Ryan smiled at that thought. His brother really was the one that kept him from becoming a criminal. The little boy might think that he could do anything, after all he was 6 already, but he still needed his brother very much. Ryan knew the kid was too young for this. He doubted his decision very often. He wondered if he should've left him in the orphanage where they could give him a proper roof over his head and a decent education, but on the other hand he knew Maikel would've left to find him. The band between them was just too big. So now he had to make sure his brother was alright no matter what. The world could be destroyed for all he cared, if Maikel was in danger, he'd come first.  
  
But despite his protectiveness he had decided to go train with this Goku once in awhile. 'Well, now is as good as any time to tell him'. He had sensed the man already, he was nearby training with his eldest son. Ryan raised his powerlevel to let Goku know where he was. He just hoped he'd be smart enough to rack his power down. When Ryan felt two ki's moving in his direction he powered down and leaned against a tree, arms crossed, awaiting their arrival.  
  
Suddenly, from out of nowhere Goku appeared in front of him. Ryan blinked once. He'd seen him do this trick in the tournament, but he hadn't expected him to come this way.  
  
"Hi!" the older warrior greeted the boy.  
  
Goku looked at the boy. He'd felt him powering up greatly a few moments ago while he was sparring with Gohan and he interrupted the match. Gohan had felt it too, but Goku had decided to check it out by himself. He thought the boy would be more at ease that way. He saw the boy leaning against a tree, arms folded. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't figure out what.  
  
"So, have you decided yet?"  
  
The boy walked away from the tree and walked toward Goku. His face unreadable. "Yes, I'll take your offer, for now."  
  
Guku grinned. "You do? That's great! Hey! How about we spar now, huh?"  
  
But Ryan shook his head. "Not now, I gotta go back."  
  
"Oh, right." Goku thought for s moment. "Well, how about tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So, where will we meet?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, I'll find you if you raise your level a bit."  
  
"Oh, okay." The boy turned around to walk away. "Well, see you tomorrow then."  
  
Ryan didn't say anything, he just quickly waved his hand as he flew off.  
  
Goku looked at the kid until he was gone. There was somethng about him that bothered him. He was holding something back, but Goku couldn't figure out what it was. He was glad the boy agreed to spar with him. That way he could keep an eye on him. After all, he still never told him how he got those powers of his. Somewhere Goku didn't believe this boy was just human. Not if he was strong enough to beat Vegeta like that. His fighting techniques were pretty great, and Goku had to say he had been disappointed that he wouldn't fight him in the next round. He really wanted to fight someone other than his friends once in awhile. Well, tomorrow would be his chance. He'd just have to wait untill then.  
  
When the boy was out of sight he turned around and headed for capsule corp. He really felt like sparring but Gohan had gone home and Goten had been pulling pranks with Trunks again so he got punished so he couldn't spar either. Goku decided to try Vegeta.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Ryan flew back to the forest to check on his brother. He saw he was studying on the floor of the cave.  
  
"Hey, little one."  
  
Maikel looked up. "Ryan! Don't call me that! I'm six already!"  
  
Ryan gave him a playful smirk. "So? You'll always be younger than me, squirt."  
  
"AAAARG!" the boy jumped up and attacked Ryan, who caught him. They fell backwards together and rolled over the floor, laughing. When they stopped rolling they laid on their backs, watching the clouds. They laid in silence for a few moments, enjoying the peaceful chirps of the birds and the other sounds of the forest. "So," the younger one broke the silence, "how was your training?"  
  
Ryan looked at him. "Remember that guy who talked to us after my last fight?"  
  
"Yes. He said he would train with you, right? So, will you do it?"  
  
Ryan smiled. "Yeah, I'm gonna spar with him tomorrow, kay?"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
The little boy grinned. "I'm gonna have this place all to myself!"  
  
Ryan smiled at him, knowing that was not the reason. He rolled over to his brother and started tickling him. "But don't you think you can stop studying while I'm gone, youngman." He said playfully tickling him. They both laughed as they played.  
  
# # # # #  
  
"Kakarot! What are you so excited about!" Goku had just arrived at capsule corp. and asked Vegeta to spar with him. The prince had agreed but even he culdn't miss the grin Goku kept on his face. Of course, the baka was always cheerful, even if he had just a few more seconds to live, but this time it was overdone.  
  
"I got a new sparringpartner for tomorrow." Goku grinned as he blocked Vegeta's punches.  
  
"Oh, really? And who might that be? That pitful namek?"  
  
"Nope! Guess again!"  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth and started to power up some more. "KAKAROT! I WILL NOT PLAY SUCH FOOLISH GAMES WITH YOU!" He threw a ki beam at his rival. "Answer my question at once!"  
  
Goku dodged the beam and countered with one of his own which Vegeta blocked. "It's the boy from the tournament."  
  
"WHAT!" Vegeta sped forwards and threw a punch to Goku. Goku blocked Vegeta's one hand but was too late to block the other too so it connected with his stomach. Goku flew backwards.  
  
Goku grinned sheepishly. "Geez, Vegeta, I didn't know you'd feel that bad about it." He said in a semi apologizing voice.  
  
But Vegeta saw right trough it. "Stop mocking me, Kakarot! I couldn't care less who your little playmates are. Now show me a DECENT fight, you weakling!" he launced himself towards his rival again, but Goku disappeared in front of him, reappearing right behind him. He threw ellbow in Vegeta's back causng him to fall down a few meters. He turned around, smirking now. "That's more like it."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it for now. I need a review to continue this, I won't write if there's no-one to read it ayway. Oh, and please tell me, do you want to know the connection between vegeta and the boy already or do you think I should wait? Tell me what you want! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
A/N: All reviewers so far thanks. And thank you, Mabby, for reviewing again. I really like every review and I do need them to continue my story. Even if I get more than one review from the same reader, just to order me to continue. I need to know you're still there to read or I'd be waisting my time. So thank you and review as much as you want. I like it!  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"So, ready?" Goku and Ryan were facing each other now, both in a fighting stance, and they were just about to begin their sparring match.  
  
"Whenever you are." The younger one replied.  
  
"Alright, I'll give you the first shot."  
  
Ryan nodded once before he launched himself at Goku. They exchanged a few fists and feet, both warming up while observing the other. Goku saw that Ryan had done his job pretty well. He didn't seem surprised by Goku's fighting techniques at all. So he must've studied his moves at the tournament. Either that or he could just hide it pretty well.  
  
Goku raised his powerlevel, but stayed below super saiyan. Ryan had asked him not to transform. He didn't name a reason and Goku decided not to ask for one. Ryan powered up a little too to match his opponent's level. Goku kept trying to intimidate Ryan by talking, but the boy hardly replied with anything else than smirks or just blank faces and those few times he did reply, he would only say a few words.  
  
They now hung in the mid-air. They had been sparring for awhile now and they could use a little break. "Not much of a talker, are you?" Goku began.  
  
"Thought we were here to fight, not to talk."  
  
Goku flew to the ground and was followed by Ryan. They both powered down.  
  
"You fight pretty good"  
  
"Thanks, so do you."  
  
"Thanks." Then Goku realised he didn't even know the age of this boy. He'd guess 16, but he never was good at guessing. "By the way, how old are you?"  
  
"17."  
  
That was when Gou decided to take a change to get some answers at some burning questions. "Why don't you want me to transform?"  
  
"It would give too many questions."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes.  
  
Goku thought about it for a moment. "Oh, right. Hey, how about we call it a day, huh? We've been sparring for an hour and I told Chichi I'd be back in time for dinner. How about we meet again next week?"  
  
Ryan nodded. "Same place, same time?"  
  
"Sure." Goku said while floating in the air. "Well, see you next week!" He waived a happy goodbye before he took off home.  
  
Ryan waited a minute, checking if he was not being followed, until he too decided to go back to the cave.  
  
# # # # #  
  
The next weeks went the same, every Sunday Ryan and Goku would meet, same place same time and they would train together. They showed each other different moves and they sparred together.  
  
Goku kept trying to get more out of the young boy but he didn't really succeed. The answers given were pretty vague. All he got to know was that the boy took care of his younger brother by himself. Where he lived or how he got the money needed was a mystery just like he refused to talk about school. It was not that he didn't talk. Though it took awhile to gain his trust he now even spoke out of himself. He could tell unimportant stuff while carefully avoiding anything important about his life.  
  
Goku found this strange but he didn't know who to discuss it with. Vegeta was out because of the way he had reacted when he told him about the training. Goku was sure there was something between those two. He had mentioned it to Ryan, asked him why he wouldn't continue fighting after he beat Vegeta but he just said he was done fighting. And when he asked if he knew Vegeta or something Ryan would just brush it away somehow. That really made Goku curious if not suspicious.  
  
"Goku?" Goku looked up. They were visiting Bulma and they were sitting around the kitchen table. It was fall now and it was too cold to sit outside so they just sat inside. Even Vegeta had decided to take a break from his training. Trunks and Goten were in Trunks' room, doing whatever it was thirteen-year-olds liked to do.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Ha! Never thought I'd live long enough to see that!" Vegeta's sarcastic murmur came. "Kakarot lost in thoughts!"  
  
Bulma ignored her mate as she repeated her earlier question to Goku. "I'll be giving a party Sunday over a week, just for the old gang, you know? It's been ages since we've all been together and this will be a great opportunity to see each other again. You will come, won't you?"  
  
Goku's eyes lit up. "Sure I'll come, Bulma! Count me in!" then he thought of something. "Hey, is it okay if I bring somebody along?"  
  
Bulma looked at him curiously. "Sure. Who is it?"  
  
Goku laughed. "Well, I'm not sure if he wants to come yet, but if he does you'll see him then!"  
  
"Aw, come on Goku! I'm your best friend! You can at least tell me who it is!"  
  
"Sorry Bulma, but you'll have to wait until then." Goku apologised. He just hoped the boy would be interested. "So, what kind of food will there be?"  
  
Bulma put a hand on her thigh. "Can't you just for once think about something other than food?" Then she turned to Chichi. "Speaking of food, Chichi, I was wondering if you would." And the two were lost in a conversation about food.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta narrowed his eyes on Goku. 'Who's that baka planning on bringing this time!' he thought. But when Goku met his eyes the younger saiyan just put his hand behind his head and gave him his goofy grin.  
  
# # # # #  
  
One and a half week later Goku was ready to go the party would start in half an hour and he didn't want to be late. Chichi had already gone ahead to help Bulma with the food and, after a whole lot of whining and curled up lips, she had agreed to take Goten with her already. Goku said he would come later, he said he had decided to go flying instead of using his instant transmission. He had a friend to bring along.  
  
Ryan didn't want to come at first. He seemed uncomfortable at his question and he had asked if Vegeta would be there too. When Goku answered 'yes' he turned around, probably trying to hide his uncomfortable position. Finally he had said that he couldn't leave his brother behind for that long but Goku had told him to bring him along. He was sure Bulma would be okay with it. So eventually the boy gave in and decided to ask the kid if he wanted to come. They would meet at the usual spot.  
  
When Goku arrived Ryan and Maikel were already waiting. He landed next to them and greeted Ryan cheerfully. Then he turned to the younger kid. He realised he didn't even know his name. "Hi. You must be Ryan's big brother!"  
  
The boy looked up but said nothing. Instead he just hung more against Ryan.  
  
"I'm Goku, wanna tell me your name?"  
  
The young boy looked up at his brother, who gave a nod. "Mike." He said then softly.  
  
Goku smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Mike." He then looked at Ryan. "So, are you ready to go?"  
  
Ryan smiled at his little brother and picked him up before he nodded at Goku. 'That's funny,' he thought, 'I don't think I've ever seen him smile before.'  
  
On their way to capsule corp. they barely spoke. Ryan was pretty glad with that, he had absolutely no idea of what to expect today. He hoped he wouldn't run in to Vegeta too often, that would sure be a bad thing. That man was about the last person he wanted to see. But hoping he wouldn't be there would be a bit difficult since it was his house, or his mate's house, where this 'party' was being held.  
  
Ryan didn't really feel like going in the first place, but Goku had talked him into it. he might not be a very social person, but right now Goku was the closest thing he had to a friend. And it didn't turn out as bad as it had done before. He just hoped Maikel would like it there too.  
  
After flying for about twenty minutes Capsule Corp. came in sight. It looked pretty crowded already. "There it is!" Goku said as he started to fly lower.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's another chapter done. Next chapter: How will the others react? Will Vegeta and Ryan meet again? If you want to know, review.  
  
No review, no continue! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue?  
  
Sorry it took me so long. Really Truly VERY sorry! Please don't abandon me for it.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Ryan looked at the building. He'd never been here before. Of course he'd heard from the great, famous Capsule Corp. and he'd seen the building on the TV more than enough, but then again, who hadn't?  
  
Goku and Ryan landed in Bulma's back yard at a spot where it wasn't too crowded and Ryan put his brother down. The young boy clung tightly to his elder brothers hand as the others came closer to greet Goku and to meet the newcomer.  
  
Yamcha glanced at Ryan as he was trying to hear the introduction Goku gave them. If the boy was nervous at all he didn't show it. His face remained the same all the time. The younger one WAS nervous, that was obvious. He was shy too.  
  
Once everybody was introduced Goku walked after Bulma who had gone into the kitchen where she and his wife were preparing the food for that afternoon.. "Hey Bulma, where's Vegeta?"  
  
"I don't know." She answered while beginning to work on some unions. "He said he didn't have to be at our little gathering hearing our chit-chat or something."  
  
"Honestly, Bulma," Chichi interfered, "I still don't see why you and him are sill together. Goku! Keep your hands off that, it's for dinner!" Goku quickly withdrew his hand from the food for the barbecue but Chichi didn't pay attention as she turned to Bulma again. "Who knows what he'll do next?"  
  
Bulma sighed. "We've been over this before, remember Chi? I love him and he loves me. I don't want to hear a word about it."  
  
"But you're not even married!" The younger one argued.  
  
"He doesn't want to take part in such a ritual And I accepted that, you know that. Besides, we don't need that to know what we want."  
  
"Yeah, but. . ."  
  
Goku just sighed and let those two to themselves. He walked outside again to see if someone would like to spar with him or something. 'Maybe piccolo will.'  
  
In the meantime Krillen had taken a seat next to Ryan and they started talking. Krillen wondered how that boy could've gotten strong enough to take down Vegeta.  
  
"Just training I guess."  
  
"Man, lucky you. I've been training a lot too when I was young, you know. But I never came anywhere near Goku's super saiyans form. But I guess some people just have it and some don't. I'm not doing much training anymore." The smaller one glanced at the android and grinned at her. "Nope, I've settled down with a beautiful wife and daughter and I never regretted it one moment."  
  
Master Roshi, who had found a seat next to Krillen, responded. "I have regrets of you three moving out. Why won't you move back in, eh? I'd love to see your little one growing and changing into a woman with everything. Hehe, yeah, I bet her boobs will look great!" And he started dreaming away about Dende knows what.  
  
"Don't pay attention to that pervert." Krillen muttered so that only Ryan could hear it. "After living with him for too long I've learned to ignore him."  
  
Ryan glanced at Master Roshi and nodded.  
  
Soon everyone had gathered and while the children were playing in and around the house, the rest all sat outside in the sunshine, chatting happily about anything. Ryan was asked all sorts of questions and eventually he decided to take a break from them all and he went inside. He sensed his brother playing with Maron, the girl had adored the younger boy from the start and she already loved playing with him.  
  
He filled a glass with water and leaned against the fridge. All those questions. He knew they would come when he came here but he was glad to be away from them for a moment.  
  
Finally he decided it was time to go back outside. But when he came close to the door, he sensed two ki's hiding on the other side of the door. He recognised the two boys known as Goten and Trunks. What were they doing there so secretive?  
  
He glanced at the door, which was now ajar. Strange. He was sure he left it open. He glanced up to see a bucket standing on top of the door, leaning against the outside wall. That got him smirking slightly.  
  
'And my guess is those two chibi's filled them with water. That's about the oldest trick in the book.'  
  
He walked towards the door, but instead of opening it, he pulled it shut, causing the water to pour over the unfortunate boys standing behind the door. He listened a moment to the sounds they made before he opened the door to face the two wet chibi's. When they spotted him their eyes turned wide for a moment before the yelled.  
  
"Run awaaaaay!!!!"  
  
But Ryan grabbed the boys by their shirts as they tried to escape. They gulped and turned around, looking to the ground, trying to avoid his eyes. Ryan let go of their shirts. They looked down to the floor, shuffling with their feet.  
  
Trunks was the first one to speak. "Are you going to punish us now?"  
  
"That's your parent's jobs, not mine."  
  
The boys looked up now, their faces in horror. "You're gonna tell them?!" Trunks asked.  
  
"NO! Don't tell them! Please don't tell them! We promise we'll never do it again! Right Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll be good! Just don't tell them."  
  
Ryan looked at the boys for a moment. It was kind of funny to see them this scared. "Don't worry. It wouldn't be fair to tell them." The boys got their colour back and they now looked at him questioningly. Ryan smiled at them as he kneeled down. "You fell for your own trick, right? Besides, when I was your age I pulled pranks all the time too. It wouldn't be very fair to let you get in trouble over it now, would it be?"  
  
"So you're not going to tell?"  
  
"Nope." The boys sighed with relief. Their skin was safe for now. "On two conditions that is."  
  
The boys tensioned again and their eyes widened. ". What. conditions?"  
  
"One is that you do it right next time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you could try to stay away from the scene as far as possible, that way you have less chance to get caught."  
  
The boys smiled and nodded. "Okay. And two?"  
  
"That you promise not ever to try and pull a prank on me again."  
  
"Promise!" they said together.  
  
"Good." Ryan got up and turned to walk away. "And don't forget, only weaklings break their promises."  
  
With that he walked back to the group where Videl and Bulma were now standing in the middle of a circle.  
  
"I have an announcement to make!" Bulma said but after receiving a glare from Videl she changed that statement. WE have an announcement to make."  
  
"We wanted to wait for Vegeta until we tell you guys, of course, he knows it already, but we couldn't wait any longer."  
  
"What is it girls?"  
  
"We're pregnant!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I could've made this longer, this isn't where I wanted to end this at all. But I felt like updating anyway.  
  
You know it, no review, no continue. If you do review, well, I'm starting the next chapter right now. ^_^ 


End file.
